


Sugar, Spice and All Things Nice

by Thesilea_in_Space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Tom Riddle, Cisgender, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween Costumes, M/M, OT3, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilea_in_Space/pseuds/Thesilea_in_Space
Summary: "Does that mean...?" Cedric trailed off, gesturing from Tom's new breasts to between his legs."If I'm going to do this I'm going to do it properly." Tom replied smartly.





	Sugar, Spice and All Things Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mayexist and Run_of_the_mill for being absolutely amazing betas! 
> 
> Fic spawned from the tomarrymort discord prompts section: "For Halloween, Harry somehow convinces Tom and Cedric to dress up as the Powerpuff Girls."

Harry stood in nothing but his boxers, contemplating the clothing laid out on the couch. It had been a silly idea to begin with, a stray thought that made him smile during the day and distracted him in the evenings, when images began to take a suggestive turn. 

The approach of Halloween and the Ministry party was all the spark needed for the desire to blaze fully to life and Harry approached his boyfriends separately and then together, begging and cajoling until they gave in. It took more effort than Harry initially expected and a few concessions. 

Cedric had been hardest to convince. His boyfriend often took other people's opinions too seriously, the desire to be held in high regard left over from Amos Diggory's efforts to push Cedric into being the best of the best.  
Growing up with the Dursleys Harry hadn't believed there could be anything wrong with a father showing unending support, and then he had witnessed Cedric having an anxiety attack after coming back from dinner with his parents.  
It opened Harry's eyes and broke his heart to realise that having a family didn't automatically make for a happy home life. 

Tom, on the other hand, held out to take advantage of the chance to get Harry to do some schmoozing for him. Harry hated cosying up to the purebloods. He hated doing so even more with the half-bloods and muggle-borns around his age, whose votes Tom was sorely lacking.

Tom sweetened the deal with the reassurance that it would be exclusively for the Christmas Ball in a few months and that Harry could skip out on the dinner to court the Greengrass family in a few days. Seeker-quick Harry agreed, practically bouncing for the rest of the day. 

Which brought them to this evening.

Harry picked up one shiny, black shoe, inspecting the curves and simple strap. At least the shoes were flat.

Placing the shoe back down Harry gave in and looked at the underwear he had been avoiding for the last twenty minutes, torn between annoyance and intrigue.  
Once Tom agreed to the idea he took over organising the whole thing, his grating need to be in control benefitting Harry in this instance. If it had been left to him to pick the clothes...well, best not to think about it. Why he was surprised at the extra addition he didn't know, Tom didn't like to half-arse things, as he had proven more than a few times since they met.

Nose wrinkling Harry tapped his fingers on the antique coffee table before snatching the underwear up and wincing at the feel of lace. Looking down at his crotch Harry grimaced, already feeling a phantom itch. He weighed the pros and cons of trying to get away with sticking to his boxers instead, which surely the thick white tights would be able to hide.

"Need some help?" Cedric asked, and Harry didn't need to see him to know he was smiling cheekily. Amusement gave his voice a certain pleasant lilt that Harry never got tired of, even when it was at his expense. Harry turned to reply but tripped on the leg of the table, brain a fuzzy mush as he got his first look at Cedric. 

Broad shoulders and a slim waist combined with a dress weren't usually conducive to an attractive figure. Yet the sight of Cedric in a sky blue, sleeveless dress that matched the style of his own green one stole Harry's breath and ruined his coordination. 

"Aaah, help?" Harry mumbled, transfixed by the white socks pulled to mid thigh, dress barely long enough to meet them. Cedric hummed, close enough now to easily pluck Harry's underwear from a loose grip and holding the material up between them.

Watching Cedric playfully waggle his eyebrows made painful, soft things happen in Harry's chest so he ducked his head and quickly shucked the boxers, flinging them towards the open bedroom door. Cedric nudged his chin up with a knuckle, forcing and maintaining eye contact as he slid to his knees.  
Harry's body trembled, suddenly feeling as if this was too much. He felt as if nothing would be the same again if he looked away. Eye contact shouldn't feel so intense. Being this close shouldn't feel like all the oxygen was being stolen from his lungs. 

Harry felt it regularly now, living with two people who both bore an impossibly overwhelming presence. It was why Harry had refused, for the longest time, to make the commitment, afraid he would simply drown in them and lose himself.

With too much care Cedric took hold of Harry's legs, lifting each one until he could slowly drag the panties up, coming to rest low on his hips.  
"Comfortable?" Cedric asked, stormy grey eyes magicked into an unnerving blue. Harry's body moved without thought and he found himself leaning down to brush a light kiss over his partner's forehead.

"Should I take that as a no?" 

Harry could say no. No, he wasn't comfortable despite the boy shorts design, and the material was just as itchy as he thought it would be. Instead he shook his head and reassured Cedric that he was fine. Harry could suffer the green lingerie for one evening.

Cedric stood then, dropping a quick peck to the corner of Harry's mouth as he rose to his full height. The light of two lamps shone behind Cedric, giving him an oddly angelic glow.

"You look gorgeous," Harry blurted, causing Cedric to look away, endearingly bashful. It hindered Harry's struggle to squash the surge of desire building low in his belly.

The sound of their second bedroom door creaking open caught their attention and Cedric released a low whistle upon seeing Tom, large palm coming to rest on Harry's bare back like a brand.

Being in a relationship which included Tom, more often than not, could be indescribably hard. Their personalities clashed like hammer on anvil, and they'd argued too many times to count on morality and respect. Harry suspected the only thing keeping them together was Cedric, who they relied on to deburr their sharp edges. 

But then Tom did things like this. Dressing up as a fictional character from a muggle cartoon would do him no favours with the wizarding elite, especially at such a public event. Yet here he was, decked out in Mary Janes and ankle socks with a lace trim, legs completely free of hair. Tom's chest was no longer flat either and the ruby red version of their dresses clung to the new curves.

Harry struggled to speak the three words lodged in his throat. Cedric often said "I love you" to them both like it was nothing. To Harry and Tom, who were raised in abusive and neglectful environments, letting those words out would be an agony beyond compare. For Harry, it would be easier and kinder to ask him to bisect himself with a knife and crack his ribcage open to expose his still beating heart than ask him to admit the swell of emotion he felt every day for the other two men.

One day, maybe, but not today.

Taking a deep, shaking breath Harry closed his eyes and Cedric's palm no longer felt branding, instead acting as a grounding force. 

"Does that mean...?" Cedric trailed off, gesturing from Tom's new breasts to between his legs.

"If I'm going to do this I'm going to do it properly." Tom replied smartly, his usually deep voice a touch higher and infused with a raspy undercurrent.

Cedric looked like he was having just as hard of a time as Harry, and relief at not being the only one so affected shot through him. The delighted smirk growing on Tom's face erased any positive feelings immediately and Harry readied himself for a fight when Tom waved his wand with a silent cast.

Harry stopped his hand from covering his crotch in defence but his jaw clenched tight at the tingle of magic washing over him. Cedric shot him a sympathetic look, assuming Tom would cast the spell he'd used to change his body on them too.  
For once, Tom showed a modicum of respect and the magic adjusted Harry's hair only. Relaxing, he fingered the short bob he now sported.

"Since Harry's not ready yet, it seems like we have some time on our hands. What do you think we should do to occupy ourselves, Cedric?" Tom asked, wickedness radiating like a tangible thing. He stowed his wand away with a flick of the wrist, tongue peeking out to lick matte cherry lips in anticipation. Harry wanted to kiss and bite them, see how the change in plumpness felt against his own mouth.

"I can think of a few things," Cedric croaked, striding around to pull Tom's back against his chest. He ran his hands down Tom's sides until his fingers curled against the hem of the short dress, blunt nails trailing tenderly back and forth on Tom's thighs. 

Harry swallowed thickly, fumbling to pull on his tights and transfixed by the sight of Tom now leaning back into Cedric and opening his legs in welcome. 

They looked oddly enticing like this, Cedric's vibrant blonde, pigtailed hair clashing with Tom's long, sleek red. Whatever spell Tom used had changed the proportions of his whole body, he no longer stood as tall and his shoulders were slightly narrower. 

It looked like Cedric was intrigued by the change. Normally they were similarly sized, Tom a scant inch taller with Cedric being more muscled. Now, Cedric could comfortably rest his chin on Tom's shoulder and surround the other man with his presence. 

Cedric slid the dress up, exposing the lacy red thong Tom wore. 

Harry whimpered, clothing forgotten, and he squirmed, cock hard and leaking in his own green panties. The feel of the patterned fabric against his skin was torture.

He watched hungrily as burgundy eyes closed in bliss while Cedric dipped the fingers of his right hand inside the material and gently touched this new part of Tom. Tom's eyes fluttered at the sensations and he raised one hand to touch his breast, thumb rubbing back and forth slowly.  
Harry's hips gave an involuntary thrust at the sound of Tom's moan.

Harry reached down, needing to touch himself so badly he thought he might pass out if he didn't. 

"Don't," Tom called softly, rolling up into Cedric's fingers as they explored. "Cedric and I are waiting patiently for you and you're still sitting around in your-"

Tom's composure stuttered for a second, breath hitching and back arching as Cedric seemed to find a good rhythm, done with only exploring and wanting more. He widened his stance and wrapped his thick forearm around Tom's waist to keep them steady and upright, grinding against Tom's ass.

"Your underwear," Tom finished, biting his lip and sliding his other hand down until it covered Cedric's own. Tom pressed down hard, guiding the other to use the right amount of pressure. 

Even though Tom's hands looked delicate now, Harry noticed they had lost none of their strength. 

Cedric pulled away, jostling Tom over to a wall and pressing him swiftly against it, fingers diving back and mouths fighting for dominance. 

Cedric pulled back and pushed Tom's panties down, lifting his own skirt to reveal blue lace that cupped his lower ass cheeks, pulled together by crisscrossing ribbon and a bow that settled like an invitation over the top of his cleft.

Cedric buried his face in Tom's shoulder as he freed his cock and pushed in and Harry scrambled for the outfit laid out, fumbling to tug everything on while watching the show in front of him. 

Cedric and Tom were both moaning loudly now, and Harry could hear how wet Tom was, the both of them meeting each other's thrusts like it was a competition of who could go harder. 

Harry's toes curled as their orgasms rocked through them, costume finally sorted, his hard cock creating an obscene bulge. 

They both stayed close, after, resting against each other while their breathing evened out.  
Harry slunk towards them, left hand settling on Cedric's back and right resting on Tom's ribcage, thumb brushing the underside of his breast.

Tom chuckled, still able to look down on Harry and brought his hand up to gently cup Harry's jaw.

"We're going to be late to the Ministry party," Tom smirked, "though you can use that talented mouth of yours to clean us both up if you like."

Harry didn't need to think about it, dropping to his knees within a second. Tom was right, he _did_ have a talented mouth, and if he worked this just right they would all be very, _very_ late.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and make zero profit from the content I post


End file.
